True Master of Death Darth Thanatos
by AlucardY17
Summary: What if Harry Potter had been taken in as a child by one of the most powerful Sith of all time. Trained to be a Sith Lord of unparalleled power can he be saved by the woman of his visions? That special Rutian Twi'lek. Read and find out. Warning almost god-like Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the galaxy there are being of pure power that could choose the light or the darkness. The Jedi or the Sith. Here is my story of the ultimate Sith Lord.**_

_**On Coruscant**_

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, also known to a select few as the feared Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, sat in his newly acquired office.

"I need a new apprentice, Maul was powerful but more of an animal than a true Sith." Sidious thought barely above a mumble.

"Maybe I can use Count Dooku. He has turned away from the Jedi and he is a skilled master with connections I could use for my plan."

"I'd rather have someone younger and more powerful like that Skywalker, with his midi-chlorian count of 25,000 he would become the most powerful Sith the galaxy has ever known." Sidious said as he steepled his hands together.

Suddenly as Sidious continued his plots a wave of unadulterated power rippled through the Force. It knocked the Sith Lord from his seat and echoed a deep hatred and darkness that eclipsed his own.

"What caused such a wave of power through the Dark side of the Force?" As if to answer his question the Force showed Sidious a vision.

_Unknown Planet_

_"Boy its time I did what should have been done when we found you on our doorstep." an extremely fat man with a walrus neck said as he stomped towards a small boy that couldn't have been more than four years old._

_Sidious noticed that the Force rippled around the boy. Just looking at the boy was like staring into the heart of the Force itself._

_"Now its time for you to join your freakish parents in the dead boy!" the fat man exclaimed as he brought an iron pole against the boy._

_The boy didn't even flinch as he was beaten but his eyes held such hate that even Sidious flinched away from his green eyed gaze._

_"Vernon beat him some more for our little Diddykums." a horselike woman standing to the side said._

_Sidious noted that the boy had other injuries on himself besides those from the iron pole._

_"Yeah dad kill the freak, make him join his whorish mother in hell!" squealed an extremely overweight child._

_It was in that moment that Sidious noticed the green eyed boy eyes change from emerakd green to Sith yellow. _

_Although it was only a vision of the past Sidious could feel the ozone in the air. Black lightening with a red outline suddenly leaped from the boys hands and struck Vernon killing him instantly._

_The boys eyes gleamed with malice as he then turned on the woman and with a hatred so potent said, "Well dear aunt it seems I have broken your walrus of a husband. I think I shall show you something I have been working on ever since I realized my freakiness."_

_The boy seemed to stare at her and the fat boy in her arms until suddenly the woman began to gurgle and then her eyes lost their light and she seemed to become a zombie in a sense._

_"Now aunt Petunia I want you to empty you and your husbands life savings into an account put in my name and then go and kill your little Diddykums and turn yourself into the police." The boy said as his eyes became more instense.  
_

_"Yes my master." _

_With that Petunian left the house and took her Diddykums with her._

_-Vision end-_

"Whoever that boy was he must become my apprentice. To have such power at such a young age and he feels to have a deeper connection to the Force than even Skywalker."

Quickly pressing a button on his desk, Sidious had his fastest Sith Infiltrater ship prepared for his departure.

However Sidious was not the only one to feel the disturbance in the Force.

_**Jedi Temple Coruscant**_

"Masters, what was that? Such power in the Force and such hatred. It could only be the Sith." Obi-wan Kenobi said as he helped members of the Jedi Council to their feet.

"Disturbing this power in the Dark side is." a small and wrinkled being said.

"Master Yoda is correct, whatever it was is powerful and disturbing, just how much of the Sith really survived?" a tall and dark skinned human male said.

"I do not know Master Windu but we must prepare for whatever it is." Obi-wan said as he left to go begin training the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker.

_**3 Days later above Earth**_

"So this is the planet that houses possibly the most powerful Force-sensitive in the galaxy." Sidious said as his ship descended to the surface above a quaint neighborhood in a country called England.

"The Force is leading me somewhere."

Sidious quickly shrouded himself in the Dark side and followed the blackened trail of the Force left behind by someone powerful in the Dark side.

After a brief walk into a small park the Dark side screamed at Sidious to move. Ducking just in time to see three arching bolts of black lightening.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A childish voice asked with burning malice. Sidious usxed the Dark side to see that the boy he was searching for had used the Dark side to hide himself as Sidious had.

'This boy must be a prodigy in the ways of using the Dark side of the Force.' Sidious thought as he walked towards the boy slowly.

"I sensed your power from across the known galaxy to this backwater planet and came here to collect you and train you." Sidious said with his sinister voice.

"Why should I believe you? You could be trying to use me like that other old man with the long silver beard. I read his mind. He called himself the most powerful 'wizard' in the world and had delusions of grandeur. I escaped him by cloaking myself in my power bubble. He said something about binding my powers for the greater good. How do I know that you are know different? I can't read your mind like I can everyone else's." The boy said with his emerald eyes hardening.

"I am Darth Sidious of the Sith. You can not read my mind because I am using the Dark side of the Force to keep you or other Force-sensitive and trained beings from doing so. I know not what this 'wizard' is but I can train you to truly use your powers and I wouldn't bind your power."

"Instead I will make you the most powerful Sith that has ever lived!"

"Will I be strong enough to destroy anyone who ever gets in my way or tries to hurt me?" the boy asked with his eyes burning a whole into Sidious' being.

"Yes. What is your name boy?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well after your show of power and since you are now a Sith your new name shall be Darth Thanatos, the death and destruction of the Jedi and the Republic!"

"Yes my master." With that the newly named Darth Thanatos bowed deeply to his master as he felt an energy around him grow in darkness.

"That is the Force my apprentice."

"What is the Force my master?"

"The Force is an energy field that surrounds us and everythinbg else in the galaxy and binds it together. It gives us our power and we command it to do our bidding."

With that both Master and apprentice made their way to Sidious' ship cloaked in darkness.

_**In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat seething at his desk in his office.

He had tried to get control of the Potter brat as soon as the blood wards had went down at Privet Drive.

The blasted boy somehow saw through his grandfather facade. No matter what insurances he tried the boy didn't let his guard down.

He tried to use legilmency to read the boys mind and see what had happened to the Dursley's but the boy had some kind of impenatrable barrier around his mind.

Never in his 105 years of life had he seen such barriers.

Like some _Force_ had kept him at bay.

And then they boy had done the most impressive piece of wandless magic that Dumbledore had not thought possible.

He vanished!

At that point Albus was ready to bind the boys magic and obliviate him until only a willing and moldable puppet was left to be sacrificed for the greater good of the wizarding world.

And of course the Potter and Black fortunes would be his by default for being such a kind and caring mentor to the Boy-who-lived.

Just as Albus' devious mind came up with plans to use Harry Potter as a sacrifice, his many siler instruments keyed into the boy began whirring and belching smoke at an increasing rate until they exploded in a shower of shrapnel.

'What the devil is going on?" Albus thought as he looked at the locator trinket which would let him know at least the general area of Harry Potter.

The results were more than shocking!

The tracker pointed into the sky before whirring around more fervently and then exploding.

"What does this mean? I must call Severus and go look for the Potter brat again."

With that Albus quickly left to find the Potion master and gain his aid in finding the Boy-who-lived and hopefully to subjugate the boys will.

Little did Dumbledore know that when he next met the ex-Potter the world would burn around him.

_**Coruscant 3 days later**_

"Master this is a wonderous planet." one Darth Thanatos said as he was awed by the view of the core of the galaxy.

"Yes my apprentice and one day we shall rule it and more."

"When shall my training begin my master, I am ready to become a true Sith like you?"

"Your training shall begin immediately, I will have a special double moved in for me to act as I would while I take you around the galaxy to be trained as a future Sith Lord."

"Yes my master."

With that Sidious set about getting his double in place so that the Jedi and Republic will not suspect anything. After everything was set he quickly '_claimed_' Count Dooku as his apprentice so that he could further his future war against the Republic.

So as to not violate the Rule of Two set by Darth Bane, Sidious made sure not to really train Dooku in anything that a normal fallen Jedi couldn't figure out. Such as Force Lightening.

With Darth Tyranus now working against the Jedi he could focus on his true apprentice.

After putting his plans in place Sidious took his apprentice in his Sith Infiltrator and headed to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to begin the training of his most powerful apprentice.

_**10 years later Coruscant**_

Darth Sidious had finally returned to his place as Chancellor for the last time. Over the past decade he had been back and forth from Coruscant and other planets to train his apprentice on.

From Mustafar to Hoth and Korriban to Dromund Kaas. His apprentice survived everything he threw at him and more. His apprentice was everything anyone could ever want in an apprentice.

The boy was beyond a prodigy. Even Sidious knew that within the next few months that Darth Thanatos would become more than a match for Dooku.

The boy had threw himself into his training with a fervor that even Darth Maul would have found hard to match.

Within the first six months of his training Darth Thanatos had _mastered_ most if not all of the basic Force powers that younglings were taught over a period of years.

Force push, pull, sense and repel. The boy didn't stop at learning them he took each ability to its limit and mastered it them in ways even Sidious had trouble comprehending at times.

His meditation had gone beyond even what Sidious would have expected from certain masters on the council much less of a young boy.

While meditating he had found a leech attached to his being through the jagged scar on his forehead. After using Force Drain on it to gain its abilities he discovered his heritage from the memories of the '_Dark Lord'_ that had attacked him as a baby.

The memories lead to Thanatos hatred becoming more potent than before. He gained the ability to talk to snakes from the apparition and used that ability to gain a familiar in the form of a Kashyyyk Anakkona. This Anakkon was altered by Sith alchemy to shrink its size to four in a half meters so that it could go with Thanatos anywhere.

And was also given a venom so potent it could drop a great Krayt dragon.

His connection to the Force was more powerful than when Sidious had first felt it and after a blood test found that the boy's midi-chlorian count was 40,000. Almost double Skywalker's.

Darth Thanatos began to quickly master the powers of the dark side at an astonishing rate. His special Force lightening was more than three times as powerful than anything Sidious could make.

His ability with Force Dominate and crush were astounding. He was able to dominate the minds of hundreds of beings at once as he proved on Hurrikaine when he confronted hundreds of the natives at once while in search of the powerful Hurrikaine crystals for his lightsaber.

He forced them to lead him to their secret trove of crystals before slaughtering them with Force lightening.

Thanatos had even become a master of Sith alchemy and sorcery which he had a pension for.

Just like his abilities in the Force, his abilities with a lightsaber also proved to be very deadly.

Within the first six month period Thanatos had mastered Shii Cho, and Soresu. He mastered Soresu only so no one could get through his offense.

For the next six years the boy mastered Jar'Kai and Niman, Djem So and Shien, Makashi, Juyo and the strong style of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Malgus.

He had saved the fourth traditional form Ataru for last due to the strains it put on the body.

His main form of attack was mostly based off of Makashi's principle for economy of motion combined with the passion and unpredictability of Juyo and a defense based off of Soresu that wore down the opponent.

However if he ever became truly angry he would switch to his strong style Jar'Kai varient that totally overwhelmed the opponent with its verocity.

After mastering most of the lightsaber forms Thanatos began to work on constructing his own lightsaber. He decided to use two sabers with slightly crooked handles for a longer reach while dueling. They would be able to connect at the hilt when needed to form a double-bladed lightsaber to help overwhelm multiple opponents.

Both sabers had an electrum shell to prove his mastery over the Force with a slight covering of cotorsis to prevent other lightsabers from cutting through it. However it was the crystals used for his lightsaber that really were intriguing. Instead of the synthetic crystals most Sith had used, Thanatos had used two Hurrikaine crystals, two Permafrost crystals and shard of Kaiburr crystal he had come across.

Sideous had felt that finding that shard had been a sign that Thanatos would make the most powerful lightsabers in the galaxy.

After their construction which took an entire week of meditation as Thanatos had enforced the crystals with the Force and his hatred.

The emitters on both blades had guards (think Malgus's saber).

However it was the colors for both blades that were really surprising.

They were an icy violet that really entranced you before they killed you.

With his sabers Thanatos mastered the saber throw and many other abilities related to saber combat including the use of trakata.

Sidious remembered how close he came to being decapitated by that particular technique during a spar that got out of hand.

The boy was also trained in hand to hand combat by the Mandelorian Jango Fett as well as learning Teras Kasi from a very adept assassin droid. After those first six and a half years Sidious took his apprentice to the Echani home world to train more.

There the boy grew under their teachings. Able to tell much about any opponent from their fighting.

However there was one thing about his apprentice that Sidious did not know how to react to.

His apprentice kept having visions of a certain Rutian Twi'lek Jedi that Sidious identified as Aayla Secura.

While his apprentice would never tell him what these visions were about Sidious was able to guess.

The Force told him that a union between his apprentice and Aayla Secura would cover the galaxy in a darkness so impregnable and endless blood.

Only time would tell how a relationship between those two would work out. In fact his apprentice was even now scouting the Jedi Temple to search for the Twi'lek Jedi.

Soon the galaxy wouldn know to fear the Sith and all would be as it should.

**I know everyone is like where the heck you been. Update! But I have been busy with school and now am on vacation. I shall now be updating a few stories. I have half a chapter ready for Maelstrom Saiyan Redone and need just a few more pages for it. If anyone is willing to toss me some ideas just pm me. Anyway here is a new story that was just cooking in my brain for a while. Yes it will be a Sith Harry Potter story and it will be a Harry and Aayla Secura pairing. I like her and think its a nice pairing. Well tell me how you like. Oh and Aayla will be only a few years older than Harry/Thanatos in this story. Harry could be the Chosen One but I won't say yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I didn't think this story would be as popular as it is but I'm glad people like it :) I'm almost done with the next chapter for Maelstrom Saiyan Redone and hope to have it up by Saturday. And I may be re-doing a few of my other stories and I will be starting the next chapter for Uchiha Naruto soon. Anyway onto the story.**_

_**Jedi Temple Coruscant**_

One Aayla Secura was walking down the great hall of the Jedi Temple with her mind on her conversation with the wizened Master Yoda.

The talk of her fall or near fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

She had wanted revenge so badly. For the death of her uncle.

That was the entrance that the Dark Jedi Volfe Karkko had used to seduce her to the Dark Side.

And she secretly _loved_ every moment of it.

The freedom, the passion. She could feel the darkness even now under her skin just waiting to be called forward.

However the main reason for her love of the Dark Side were the visions she had of a Dark being,

A Being of such power that even Master Yoda paled in comparison.

She could see it in his emerald green eyes the power that he possessed.

The very _Force_ itself cascaded in waves around him.

She felt a deep connection to him for some reason.

Almost each night the Force sent her very _erotic_ visions of her and this man.

Just thinking about it caused her to feel a heat starting to build in her loins.

Too bad the Jedi code forbade any kind of attachment.

Aayla suddenly felt as if she were being watched by someone. Looking from left to right but in a way so as to not draw attention to herself she saw no one.

Using the Force she stretched out her senses and only felt a slight presence.

_"Haha my special little Twi'lek, you won't find me that easy." _A cool almost raspy voice spoke into her head.

Now Aayla did not care if anyone saw her looking around wildly as she did just that in an effort to find whomever was stalking her.

"_Do not be frightened my special Blue Angel, I will not hurt you. I just want to free you from the chains of the Jedi order." _The voice now sounded cool, and filled with an unknown emotion.

'What chains do you speak of?' Aayla asked in her mind as she continued walking to her quarters.

"_I speak of how you bind your emotions and become weak as you try and muddle your way through existence."_

'That's a lie Jedi do not bind their emotions or muddle our way through existence we are keepers of the peace and protectors of the Republic!' Aayla replied in her mind as she finally made it to her quarters.

"_You don't fool me Aayla. I can sense your desire to truly join the Dark side of the Force and finally be free to be yourself. You want the power that comes from the Dark side. The only thing holding you back from truly becoming what you are meant to be Aayla is that foolish Jedi Council!" _the voice said with fervor.

'Just who are you? You could be a figment of my imagination?' Aayla asked not even believing that the voice was a figment of her imagination.

"_Haha the Force has showed you quite a few visions of me and we both know that I am no figment of anyones imagination. As for who I am, you may call me Thanatos, although I have a feeling that one day you shall know of me in a more personal way." _The now name Thanatos said.

'Who would call themselves 'Death' or even think that I would know them on some personal level' Aayla thought to herself.

Though deep in her mind where even she refused to go, a small part of her acknowlegded that she would definately get to know this person on a personal level.

"_I shall leave you for now my sweet Aayla but I shall return as often as I need to show you how to truly live and be free"_

With that the presence she had felt disappeared from her senses.

Aayla would have to meditate on what Thanatos said because deep in her heart she knew he was right about everything he said.

_**Senate Building**_

Cuurently Darth Thanatos, known to the public as Harrison Palpatine the adopted son of Chancellor Palpatine, was heading to his Master's office after his sneaking around the Jedi Temple and mental conversation with Aayla Secura.

Aayla Secura.

The one his dark heart ached for. Curse the Force for this feeling.

For the past half a decade he had been having visions of Aayla Secura. At first it was a teasing glimpse of a beautiful silhouette.

Slowly the visions became more discernable.

And after identifying her Thanatos had began learning everything he could about her.

Using his powerful connection to the Force he created a hidden Force bond with her that she had yet to notice so that he could understand her.

When she came close to falling to the Dark side he had almost felt complete.

He knew he would have to turn her soon, but he would have to, in accordance with Darth Bane's Rule of Two; kill his master Sidious.

Within the next year he would be more powerful than Darth Sidious could ever hope to be.

Having kept quite a few of his abilities hidden from even his master.

While his master knew of some of his Force abilities, what he did not know of was Thanatos's discovery of the ancient Sith Emperor Vitiate's holocron from Dromund Kaas.

Hidden away in a secret cache buried deep in the catacombs of the ancient Sith Lord's Tomb.

From that Holocron Thanatos had learned more about Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery, and Force abilities than he had learned even from Sidious.

The most interesting ability he had learned from the Holocron was the Sith Emperor's special technique he used to become virtually immortal.

However the Sith Emperor's Holocron was not the only Holocron he found and kept hidden.

Deep in the forests of the planet Talravin, Thanatos found a hidden temple with the Holocron of arguably one of the if not the most powerful Force sensitive of all time.

Revan.

This Holocron had been made after Revan's 300 year imprisonment by the Sith Emperor.

Inside were not only forgotten techniques of the Jedi but of the Sith as well.

But the most important thing about this Holocron was that after he had mastered everything Revan had to teach him, he was given two star maps.

One led to the long thought destroyed Star Forge.

Turns out that while Revan had still been a Sith, he had never trusted his apprentice Darth Malak and had the orginal Star Forge create a 'fake' Star Forge.

The fake Star Forge had limited capabilities which was the true reason for Malak's lack of proper usage of the Forge.

Using the Force Revan had then clouded Malak's mind as well as those of his underlings into believing that the fake Forge was indeed the real one.

So by the time the Jedi had destroyed the 'Star Forge' the original had already been moved and cloaked away from the eyes of anyone else other than Revan.

The only reason he had not used it against the Sith Emperor being that if he were somehow defeated he did not want that power falling into the hands of the Sith Empire.

The second star map led to the hidden Foundry.

While many accounts would say it was destroyed it too in fact was intact.

Again Revan's genius mind had thought ahead and had a 'dummy' Foundry put in place for the Sith Empire to take.

With both of these resources at his disposal Thanatos had quickly set out to both stations and reactivated them after first cloaking them away in a special Force bubble to keep anyone strong enough in the Force from sensing them.

He knew of his master's plots to overthrow the Republic using the Seperatist and his 'secret' clone army.

He also knew of the hidden Order 66 that would then destroy all Jedi.

Having discovered this along with all the training and conditioning the clones would go through Thanatos had a special virus made that would destroy each and every clone with Order 66 encoded into their DNA.

He was able to create his own cloning technology on the Star Forge and began using templates from different species known for their Force sensitivity such as the Zabraks from Iridonia and the drop out padawans that had been sent to the Agro Corps.

Already his own hidden army numbered in the hundreds. Each clone going through the very same training as his master's first apprentice, Darth Maul.

Each trained as a Sith Assassin able to combat Jedi and the clones.

However his main prize would be the finding of Revan's own assasin droid HK-47. That blood thirsty droid had given him so many ideas.

After upgrading the droid to the newer specifications of the time and giving him a coating of Mandalorian iron and cotorsis he had the droid discretely, or as discrete as the droid could be, kill off quite a few politicians and other people who could become obstacles to his own plans.

He then set the Foundry to creating a newer model of HK units designated HK-55 which would have the same coating as HK-47 and the same assassin droid protocols but they would not have the personality of HK-47.

They would be the second line of attack able to take on Jedi Knights and anything else in their way. With their numbers already swelling into the millions he would be able to easily take out the clone troopers and Seperatists.

After updating both stations with the newer technology of the century he had them create Super Battle Droid 5's and Drodeka's in mass. He then set the Star Forge to creating hundreds of ships for his army.

One may ask how he was able to do all of this under the very nose of his master.

Well he did learn from a master manipulator himself.

Doing constant assassination missions for his master while his master made trips back and forth to Corescant really left him some time to search quite a few planets the Force seemed to pull him to.

This allowed him to find each Holocron and the two stations.

Using the Force he was able to subtly influence his master to trust him and not question certain discrepancies that came up with some of the missions Thanatos had undertaken.

Luckily it was only small subtleties otherwise Sidious would have definitely taken notice and possibly destroyed him out of spite.

Although Thanatos knew he was just as strong as his master he knew his master had the advantage at the moment of experience.

Although during the upcoming war Thanatos foresaw that advantage slipping away from his Master.

Even now he masked most of his power from Sidious using his own created variation of the ironically Light sided ability of Force Cloak.

Instead of fully hiding himself from the Force it kept his massive powers concealed with limiters that had to be released before he could use all of his power.

He even kept his true abilities with a light saber hidden from his master. While his master knew he mastered all seven classical forms and a few ancient forms from the likes of Darth Malgus as well as two of his own created forms; he did not know of his most powerful form.

Created from four of the classical forms and mixed with elements of the strong style and fast style.

The four classical forms he based this technique off of were the unpredictability of using his passion and emotions with Juyo, the counter strikes and dervishes of Djem So, the patience of Soresu and the Force utilizing Ataru that took him to the pennacle of his abilities with using a lightsaber.

After studying his master's 'black hole' style. In which Sidious drew his opponents in by giving ground a bit at a time to make himself seem weak and then utterly crush them. He had come up with the outline for his most powerful saber form. He could now counter all of his master's moves and anticipate what he would next.

His master would soon know that he really did not know his own apprentice.

_**Sidious's Office**_

"Ah, hello my son. I hope that your touring of Coruscant was pleasurable." Palpatine said with a fake smile as his 'son' Harrison came into his office.

The only reason he was being so polite in this manner was because of his current 'guests'.

The Jedi Council. Come to talk about the failed assassination attempts of one Padme Amidala.

"Hello father I did indeed _enjoy_ my tour of Coruscant. I met quite the _lady_ on the way here. Who knows you may soon be a father-in-law." Harrison said stepping fully into his 'father's' office.

The Force slightly moved around his Master in agitation.

Not enough to get the attention of the Jedi in the room but just enough to give a warning to his apprentice to not cross the line.

"Haha all in good time my son. I don't think you have met the Jedi Council before let me introduce you to Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Ki Adi Mundi, Master Plo Koon, and Master Kit Fisto."

When Kit Fisto had been introduced the Force gave a hidden vision to Harrison showing the deep desires the Jedi Master had for one Aayla Secura.

Immediately Sidious felt the change in his apprentice and the Force itself.

Like he and everything in the world was being sucked into a black hole of hatred.

Luckily his cloaking of the Force with the Dark side as well as some shielding fixed into the office kept the Jedi Masters from feeling it.

For a brief moment Harrison's eyes flickered from their almost viridian green to a sickly Sith yellow.

Luckily only for a moment.

"It is nice to meet you Master Jedi. I thank you on the behalf of everyone in the Republic for your services in keeping the _peace_."

Harrison's emphasis on the word peace went unnoticed by many except his master who knew him better than anyone and the ancient Master Yoda.

Who narrowed his eyes in concentration on the boy.

Only to feel almost _nothing_ from the boy!

No true emotion and barely any connection to the Force! How was that possible, even average humans had a deeper connection to the Force than what he was feeling from this boy.

On the inside Sidious was both angered and slightly frightful at and for his apprentice.

On one hand the boy was close to destroying the long drawn out cover of Darth Sidious and destroy decades of planning.

On the other the darkness he could sense just below the surface of his students shields was all _encompassing_!

It made even Sidious feel as if the darkness would suck away his vile soul.

And to think this was only what was barely below the surface!

If his apprentice ever truly let loose his hatred and darkness Sidious feared that the very Force itself would crumble and be sucked away by it!

"Chancellor Palpatine we will have Obi-wan and Anakin report to Senator Amidala's quarters for duty when they arrive in a few hours. Have a nice day Chancellor." Master Mace Windu said as he and the rest of the Council exited the office with Yoda giving one last searching look at the Chancellor's son.

"Good day Master Jedi." A fake smile firmly in place on Palpatine's face.

"What was that?! You almost gave away all that I have worked to do for the past few decades!" Sidious spit out with his eyes turning Sith yellow in his anger.

Lightning sparking at his fingers.

"The Force showed me a vision of Master Kit Fisto's desires for someone who is _mine_!" Harrison's voice turned dark and filled with hatred and jealousy.

Well all of those were emotions of the Dark side.

"That is irrelevant in comparison to my plan my apprentice and you must face punishment for your actions." Sidious's voice had indeed become that of his name sake.

Lightning cackled through the air before slamming into Thanatos with its increasing power.

While the lightning was powerful and stung a bit it did nothing but fuel the fury of Thanatos's hatred.

As Sidious punished his student he felt the Force itself shift more to the Dark side.

Outside of his own doing and for a brief moment he saw all of his plans crashing down around him.

But the vision only lasted a moment.

As if to tease him with the fact that it would be his apprentice that would destroy his dreams.

If only he really knew how close his thoughts were to the truth.

Thanatos own thoughts focused on one Aayla Secura and how he would keep any other from her. Even if he had to destroy the galaxy to do it!

After five minutes of being punished Sidious released his hold on his apprentice and let him stand.

Thanatos stood using his hatred to block out the annoying twinges left from the lightning.

"My apprentice I have a new mission for you. I have convinced the Jedi to allow Anakin Skywalker and his Master to guard Senator Amidala from assassination attempts. I would like you to attack her and expose a weakness to the Bounty Hunter who is after her. Do not kill her but you are allowed to do what you will with the Jedi." Sidious said as he tried to manipulate his apprentice into fighting young Skywalker to see which one was more powerful although he already had a good idea who was.

"I will do thy bidding my Master and I will make the Jedi know the true fear of my name."

With that the young Sith Lord left his Master to his devices already coming up with his own plans to counteract his master's.

_**Roof Padme's Quarters**_

"Master who do you think that Bounty Hunter was? Do you think we should move Padme from Coruscant?" one Anakin Skywalker asked his Master and his friend Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I do not know of that Bounty Hunter my padawan but I did recognise his armor as Mandalorian. As for moving Senator Amidala we would have to consult the Council first." the older Jedi answered as he used the Force to sense for danger around the building.

Both Jedi stood roughly the same height with the young Skywalker being just a few inches taller. Obi-wan had a full facial beard and piercing blue eyes. His hair a sandy almost brown blond waved in the Coruscant air.

Anakin's darker hair was cropped closer to his scalp with his padawan braid sitting to the side of his head.

Both wore Jedi robes. Whereas Obi-wan's robes were cream and brown Anakin's was a black leather and brown.

Both Jedi had lightsabers in hand ready for anything.

And that anything was about to attack.

"Well well well, two Jedi for the price of one. This will be fun." A dark and raspy voice spoke out from the darkness.

From the shadows of the building an intimidating figure dressed in all black with a red mask that had a dark visor for the wearer to see through.

The firgue was at least 5'11 or 6'0.

One could make out two slightly crooked handles at his waist.

The two Jedi were immediately on guard with their light saber's ignited.

"Who are you? Speak now or we shall use force." Obi-wan state as he regained his composure from not sensing this being.

"I am your death Jedi!"

With that an icy violet blade joined the two blue blades in a deadlock.

Obi-wan Kenobi immediately switched from Ataru to Soresu as if sensing that he would need it.

Anakin however focused on his preferred form of Djem So and was finding himself quite outmatched.

Thanatos using a combination of Makashi and Juyo forced both Jedi to Force jump back away from an agressive assault.

Bringing his saber down in a vertical slash Thanatos soon engaged the young Padawan in a saber lock.

Which ended with the young Padawan getting knee'd in the stomach and almost beheaded had it not been for his master using the saber throw technique to deflect Thanatos's saber.

A Force push knocked the Padawan off his feet and twenty feet away as Obi-wan rushed forward with Force speed in an attempt to behead the Sith.

A very futile attempt as the Sith used Force speed to dodge and then came at Obi-wan with a series of hard quick slashes and dervishes that had the Jedi using every part of Soresu to stay alive!

After barely parrying each strike Obi-wan tried to use Force push to gain some distance. Keyword being tried.

Thanatos Forced jump upwards over Obi-wan's telekinetic attack and then sent black Sith Lightning towards the unsuspecting Jedi.

Obi-wan felt as if liquid fire had been poured through his veins as the lightning coursed through his body.

Never had he felt this kind of agony!

Luckily for him that Thanatos was only using a tiny portion of his powers with the lightning.

Anakin seeing his Master being tortured with lightning felt his anger rise and quickly used the Force to propel himself forward and make a desperate horizontal slash to take off the Sith's head.

Said Sith ducked as he brought his own saber forward and engaged Anakin using the pure raw passion of Juyo against Anakin's anger fueled Djem So.

Both duelist continuously engaged each other in parries and blocks.

Thanatos would admit that the Padawan had some skill but no where near enough to win this fight.

The boy did not know how to properly harness his anger to be effective.

He did not revel in the battle as a true Sith would do.

At that moment Darth Thanatos knew that even if this boy ever did turn to the Dark Side at best he would be considered a very powerful Dark Jedi.

Both continued at their deadly dance with all of Anakin's counter strikes being negated through the aggressive non stop slashes and parries of his opponent.

While his opponent didn't seem to want to go after any of the openings that Anakin had. Almost as if he wasn't really trying.

As if he was making fun of Anakin by not trying his hardest to duel him.

_"How dare he not put effort into fighting me!_ _I'm the Chosen One! The one who will bring balance to the Force by wiping out all the Sith!" _Anakin thought as his anger grew increasing the power behind his counter strikes.

Yet even that was not enough to even make the Sith falter.

His answer was to use the Force push on Anakin knocking him backward and then using the saber throw technique.

The glowing icy violet saber would have bisected the stunned Padawan had it not been for his Master jumping in front of him and using the Soresu form to deflect the blade back to its Master hand.

"You Jedi don't really live up to your reputation as good duelist. You have become weak in the past millenium. I waste my time with you both. Next time we meet I will destroy you both." Thanatos said as he deactivated his light saber and clipped it to his belt.

"What makes you think we will let you get away? You will come with us before the Council and tell us all you know of the Sith!" Obi-wan said as he used the Force to dull the pain from the Force Lightning.

"You will let me go because you Senator is about to be blown away if you don't."

BOOOOM!

The two Jedi looked over the edge of the building and saw smoke coming from Padme's quarters.

As they watched the smoke waft into the sky in shock they saw the same Bounty Hunter from before fly off into the Corescant sky.

"I guess you should go see if there are any survivors Jedi." Thanatos chuckled as he leapt from the building into a waiting speeder below.

"PADME!" Anakin shouted in panic as he quickly turned and headed for the elevator.

"Let's go my young Padawan.I sense she is still alive but needs help!" Obi-wan yelled as he outstripped his Padawan to the elevator.

Both feared what they would find.

_**And cut! I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and the fight scene. I had a hard time writing that one which is why tthis chapter took so long. Well until the next time! Oh and I'm thinking of making Padme Thanatos' future slave and maybe help bring out a bit of goodness in him. I haven't decided on it yet. And he will be going back to Earth after a time skip through Revenge of the Sith. What he does when he gets back well only I know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is a new chapter, I was hoping to get it out by Friday but I had to be places. I tried describing ships in this chapter but I really suck at that much detail so I may need a beta to help me with ideas and such. I know its not as long as I would like but I wanted this to be out and I'll start making longer chapters later. Well hope you enjoy..by the way there are no battle scenes in this chapter but some good background information and a new look at extra pairing. Enjoy :)**

Your life can change for the better or for the worse in an instant and Darth Thanatos was about to realize this as his speeder flew by the smoking window of one Padme Amidala. He could see her trying to move out of her door but it was blocked by falling debris.

He knew he should just let her die so his master's plan could come to fruition quicker but something about her made him pause outside of her window.

From his position he could see the only way that she would live was if someone came and got her through the window. Why should he even save her though? She would be an unneeded obstacle in his path.

He knew of her belief in democracy and while Thanatos did hold a deep hatred for quite a few people he wouldn't outright destroy the livelihoods of the common folk. However he knew that the only way to help the galaxy was to fight for it and make it an Empire.

His Empire! But even still a vision of Padme at his left side while Aayla stood at his right struck Thanatos and his confusion deepened.

Why would the Force want him to save this woman who would stand in his way until the very end?

Thanatos didn't have time to think more on it as he could see his window of saving her was quickly closing.

He knew his master would probably kill him if he knew what Thanatos was about to do.

Quickly bringing his speeder to hover outside of the Senator's window he then jumped through the window into the burning room and blurred forward and grabbed the Senator.

Something most unexpected happened.

A Force bond opened his mind to Padme's. But how could that happen she shouldn't be a Force sensitive!

But he felt it take hold in his mind and felt her panic yet acceptance of dying for her choices. She would never cower from her beliefs.

Deciding to ponder the strange occurrence later Thanatos moved back to the window and jumped to his speeder with the now unconscious Padme.

His speeder was barely able to hold both of them. It was built for maximum speed and maneuverability not passenger carrying capacity.

Balancing her on his lap he moved his speeder towards one of his hidden bases on the planet. One even his master did not know about.

He would have to think of what to do with the senator soon.

**With Obi-Wan and Anakin**

"Master I can't get through this door there is something blocking the way!" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed as he tried to open Padme's door.

"Back away Anakin I'm going to need you to rush in and grab her while I use Telekinesis to move some of the rubble. But you must hurry I don't know how stable it will be when I move it." Obi-wan explained as he began concentrating on the rubble in front of the Senators door.

He felt a slight darkness and confusion for but a moment as he concentrated on the rubble in front of the door but paid no mind to it.

Anakin was a wreck as he waited for his master to move the rubble. He would have done it himself but with the way his emotions were flying now he would make mistakes that could cost Padme her life.

That is one thing he would never do!

Had young Skywalker used his senses he would have felt that Padme was already gone.

The young Padawan rushed into the room with his saber already in his hand in-case the Sith had returned to finish their battle.

As the Padawan searched through the room he could not see the woman of his desires or even sense her and he thought the worst.

Rushing back to his master, who quickly dropped the rubble he had been levitating, the young Jedi exclaimed, "Master Padme is gone! I can't find her anywhere and I don't sense her anywhere near the building! What are we going to do?!"

Watching his Padawan closely Obi-wan noted the anger he could feel Anakin giving off and it was disconcerting to say the least.

If the 'Chosen One' could not control his anger he would always have his judgment clouded and may make the wrong decision when it came time for him to destroy the Sith.

"We must alert the Council to this dilemma and then we will search for Padme." Obi-wan answered his apprentice as they moved down the hall way and headed for the Jedi Temple.

"But master we should search for her now before any trail left behind goes cold! We can't just leave her! She could be half dead or worse!"

Anakin was panicking thinking maybe the Sith they had fought had come and kidnapped Padme.

He didn't know how close to the truth that he really was.

"Anakin calm yourself and think what Padme would want you to do. Do not let your feelings rule your better judgment my young Padawan." Obi-wan rebuffed.

He really should have tried a bit harder to get his Padawan to understand how the Order worked.

Obi-wan knew that his Padawan could become the most powerful Jedi in history if he only applied himself to his studies a bit more.

However he also knew that Anakin was for a better term a hot-head. The boy constantly ran head first into every dangerous situation without thinking of a plan.

And his obsession with Senator Amidala was very unhealthy. While the Senator did enjoy having the boy around Obi-wan could sense that she only cared for him as a friend.

If Anakin were ever to realize this he may go off the deep end so to speak and that just wouldn't do for the 'Chosen One', Obi-wan thought to himself.

**Hide Out**

One Padme Amidala was just becoming conscious in a very strange bed with a very thick and long rope draped over her and covering most of the bed.

The weird thing was that the rope was wrapped around her in anyway and it had a smooth and scaly feel to it.

She ran her fingers over it slightly causing it to move.

When the 'rope' moved Padme did the first thing she could think of, "AH!"

She immediately heard a deep hissing noise as the 'rope' turned out to not be a rope but instead a huge serpent.

Said serpent had black eyes and fanned ears. Its scales were a green blue and its infamous sharp tail was curled with the lower half of the great serpent.

All in all it was about six meters long and to the distraught Senator it looked hungry.

"Stop you're screaming, Andrax will not harm you unless I will him too." A dark and cold voice from behind her said.

As she turned around to look at her captor Padme suddenly had a strange vision like memory.

**Flashback**

"_Please Uncle Vernon I didn't do it, Dudley and his friends are the ones who attacked the kids at the park."_

_A little black haired boy was pleading with his overweight 'Uncle' who was holding a long and thick belt in his hand as his face went from an impressive shade of red to puce._

"_You little freakish bastard dare to accuse my brilliant boy Dudley of beating on those brats at the park I'll show you why your freakish kind should never have existed!" _

_With that the large man began beating on the boy hitting him where ever the belt could reach._

_Blood welled up from the welts forming on the little boy and Padme could feel her heart breaking seeing such torture of a little boy._

_This was why she believed so deeply in democracy to stop these injustices._

_As the beating drew to a close Padme saw something that sent a shiver through her spine._

_The boys eyes looked dead at her and she saw what little warmth left in them flee and a cold darkness replace it._

**Flashback end**

"Senator you shouldn't space out like that one would think that you would be more aware of your surroundings." Her tormentor said.

Padme could almost see the smirk forming on his hidden face.

The Anakkon now known as Andrax had slithered over to its master and was now winding up his body and resting his large head on the man's shoulder.

Padme took notice that the man was wearing all dark colors and he was tall around two and maybe a third meters tall. He wore a mask that greatly resembled a Mandalorian mask.

His body seemed to be more streamlined like Anakin.

Built for speed.

She noticed that he had two light sabers attached to his waist and the way he held himself she could tell he knew how to use them.

As Padme looked over him she remembered his voice and noticed that with only a slight edge to it and a bit of coldness it was exactly like the boy from her vision. Dream?

"Where am I and who are you?" She asked as she began to realize she was alone with her possible assassin.

"Calm down Senator, if I were going to kill you I would have left you to die in the fire. As for where you are you are in my home away from home. And I am Thanatos."

Thanatos wouldn't let her know he was a Sith until he knew what he would do with her.

He should kill her but the Force said otherwise.

Little did he know that she could feel his confusion and uncertainty?

He could see parts of her life flashing before his eyes, her first day of academy, her first friend, and her first kiss, which for some reason was starting to piss him off as he noted the feminine boy she shared her first kiss with.

"What kind of name is Thanatos? And why is there a mini Anakkon wrapped around you? They are viscous creatures and there is a reason that even the Wookies fear them." Padme questioned while slowly standing now that she knew she wasn't going to die yet.

"Andrax is my familiar, he is not a mini Anakkon, and I just used a trick I learned to make him more travel size. He can gets a very powerful venom out of the deal and if I so choose he can return to his true size. And what kind of a name is Padme?" Thanatos answered and questioned as he deflected from telling her his name meant death.

Padme noted his deflection, "I don't know the meaning of my name but I noticed that you didn't answer my question."

"I did not feel the need to answer your other question."

"Well then you are very terrible company and I would like to leave now." Padme countered.

Andrax raised his great head and hissed into his master's ear and to Padme's complete and utter shock Thanatos actually began to his in an intelligible manner.

What really freaked her out was the fact that the great serpent seemed to actually understand Thanatos!

As Padme had a slight meltdown Andrax and his master continued on in their own conversation.

"Master she will make a perfect fit for you along with that special Twi'lek you are after, I can smell it in the airrrr."

"Andrax I have no idea why the Force is telling me to be with this woman as well as with Aayla but there is no way for me to bring this woman to my side. She is too stubborn and strong willed." Thanatos answered as he noted the curves of the Senator through her sleeping clothes.

"Master you need strong willed women to keep you in line. You will soon be free of your 'Master' and his manipulations and you will need to continue on your line even if you become immortal like the Sith Emperor of Olddd."

"Andrax you know I plan to go to my home planet and conquer it and crush the ones who treated me like dirt under my heel. I already have a small unit of HK-55's and a test unit of trained Sith Knight clones already setting up on a hidden island on my home planet as a base of operations for when I do attack." Thanatos said.

He always planned to go back and destroy those who had left him with the Dursleys and bring their entire world around them.

His visions had been getting stronger each day and he had seen that within a few years he would be an Emperor and crushing many beneath his heel.

Now however he saw himself also being a grey Emperor. Not one that ruled through just power but also by being just.

And the reason for this change stood in front of him still trying to understand how a man could speak to a serpent.

"Senator Amidala you shall be my guest for an undetermined amount of time. I'm sure the Jedi will be looking for you but they won't find you here and my Master will kill you if he finds out that I have you and probably kill me for saving you. So for now I shall keep you hidden and alive safe from everyone. Andrax shall guard you whenever I am away." Thanatos stated as he thought of how to get Padme off the planet without anyone knowing.

"You can't keep me against my will and what do you mean Jedi? Aren't you a Jedi as only they carry those light sabers as weapons? And just who is this Master of yours?" Padme was beginning to lose her cool as this dark stranger just basically took away her freedom.

"I am not one of those hypocritical fools that can't wipe my own ass without falling to the 'Dark Side'. And Jedi's are not the only ones who can use light sabers anyone decently trained can use one and you do not need to know about my Master." Was her aggressive answer.

Padme was at a loss. She could see now that for each attempt she could use to get him to free her he would counter it with a decent argument all based around her survival.

"Now I will have fresh clothes for you and food and I will also have two droids attend you during your stay. You may communicate with Andrax as he can understand everything you say I you feel like talking with anyone while I'm away. There is also a small library."

With that Thanatos left the room.

**Sometime Later**

Thanatos could be found meditating while floating himself and a dense sphere that weighed into the tons with only his mind.

He enjoyed moments like these when he could do self-reflections and center himself. He felt the two Force bonds he had and noticed that both were starting to go deeper. Whereas the one with Aayla was dark the one that led to Padme was a shade lighter almost grey.

The two were also starting to come together. Thanatos did not know what would happen when they combined but he knew not to fear it.

As he meditated a small pull from where he use to have the 'leech' gave him a vision.

_**Vision**_

_A dark shade flew across the night sky and howled into the winds. It had red gleaming eyes that held a malice that could never hope to compare with the likes of Sidious much less that of Thanatos but to anyone else that had never seen the two Sith the sight would have frozen their blood._

"_Curse you Albus Dumbledore for your foolish interference! I should have destroyed your pathetic Order when I had the chance. Lord Voldemort shall have his revenge for I am the most powerful Sorcerer to have ever lived!"_

"_Without the Philosopher's Stone I'll need the Potter brat to resurrect my body but I don't know where to find him. Curses!"_

_**Vision End**_

"So that pathetic sorcerer needs me to bring his body back, well he would never be able to stand up to my power. With all of the Sith Sorcery and magic that I learned from the ancient Vitiate as well as the memories of all of the magic that the 'leech' knew there is no one in the galaxy who could hope to rival me in knowledge of the arcane." Thanatos thought aloud.

He had of course learned from quite a few other cultures about ancient Sith magic like the Night Sisters of Iridonia. He always had a good relationship with the Night Mother.

Whereas Sidious treated the Sisters with disdain and acted as if he were above them when it came to arcane knowledge, Thanatos knew there were things they could do that even Sidious could never match.

Oh well when he destroyed his Master he would make sure that his Master would regret not learning more from the Night Sisters.

Thanatos' shielded communicator began beeping and he slowly sank to the ground with the dense sphere following closely behind.

"What is it HK are there any problems at the Forge?"

"Answer: Master the only thing wrong here is that I have no more meat bags to kill in your name. I only called to let you know that the first hundred ships are ready and being armed. Query: Master will I get to kill more meat bags soon? My transistors are getting rusty with boredom?" The blood thirsty assassin droid of Revan said as his image flickered over the communicator.

"Good HK and you will get to kill some meat bags soon, we will be heading to Geonosis to 'educate' Count Dooku in the ways of the Sith and you can kill just about anyone there that you want." With that Thanatos ended the transmission.

Thinking of his first hundred ships that were now ready for combat.

Thirty Capital Class Warships each equipped with cloaking and the latest hyper drives. While not built for speed they could definitely go any distance and last in any dog fight that they would be in. They could each house up to 2,000 men not including the crew members and droids. They would be armed with high powered lasers that could cut through duracrete with ease and thousands of rockets. (Think AOTC during the Geonosis battle with the clones in the ships)

Twenty Star Destroyers heavily armored and made for deep space combat and armed with lasers and tractor beams powerful enough to rip apart Capital Class ships. They would have shielding and cloaking as well as up to date hyper drives for maximum speed. Housing over a hundred thousand men and droids these would be his second line. Each Star Destroyer would have over three hundred fighters in TIE 3-V series.

This series was personally created by Thanatos to be self-sufficient for deep space travel, speed, and battle.

They were a sleek model yet had a separate attachment that also acted as a cloaking device and hyper drive in one. It was based off of the Jedi model but with more fire power and built for maximum damage.

There were ten Super Star Destroyers which would piggy back the Star Destroyers into battle and break any willful opponents with their immense size and power. They had the entire tech that was in the Star Destroyers but more powerful.

The last thirty five ships were Imperial Juggernauts. So named for their immense size and damn near indestructibility.

They would be his trump cards against the Republic and his Master.

Based off of a design left behind by Revan they could each house over 1,000,000 men and women as well as droids and crew and could combine their lasers with enough power to wipe out an entire star system.

Yes his plans were coming to fruition.

He would send two Super Star Destroyers, three Juggernauts, five Star Destroyers and 1000 fighters to his home star system and set up another base on the moon.

He would need them to take out the regular humans as he and an elite group took out the magicals.

He was bombarded with more visions of his success and would soon crush his enemies as all of their hopes and dreams crashed around them.

**Jedi Temple at the Moment**

"Senator Amidala find we must before a panic is made by the Senate." The wizened Yoda said as he and the council convened once again.

They had been deliberating for the past week while Obi-wan and Anakin searched Coruscant repeatedly for the missing Senator with no success.

The young Padawan was getting more frantic as the search dragged on but there was nothing they could do to ease his mind.

"Yes, we will have to send in a decoy and keep the Senate thinking that with the assassination attempts Amidala had to go into hiding." Master Mace Windu said as his chin rested on his steepled fingers.

"What about Master Kenobi and his Padawan? Should we send them to Kimono to check and see if the Bounty Hunter that was hired to kill the Senator is there or not?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Yes, distracted the young Skywalker must be, his emotions consider to get the better of him. I feel that if the Chosen One is to destroy the Sith he must be focused." Yoda replied.

"Skywalker is letting his emotions get in the way, maybe it is as I feared and he is not the true Chosen One, surely the prophecy could be wrong." Mace said to himself.

"We must have faith that Anakin will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force." Kit Fisto said.

"What of the assailant that Obi-wan and Anakin fought before the explosion? Do we have any idea about who he was or what he truly after?" Mace asked Yoda.

"Disturbing his combat style was, heavily trained he has been and I fear that only you or I could possibly defeat this foe Master Windu." Yoda answered as he remembered the recording the Council had watched of the fight.

The assailant was more than heavily trained. Yoda could see that whomever it was had held back greatly and made even him question whether or not he would be able to defeat that person in a saber duel.

And the person's ability with the Force was magnificent for someone so young. Yoda wished that he could have brought someone with such abilities into the Order.

Too bad the Sith had gotten to him first.

**Darth Sidious's Office**

Darth Sidious was currently going over his plans yet again to make sure everything went flawlessly but his visions of the future had been growing darker and cloudier with each passing day and it was infuriating!

So many years he had worked on this plan with his Master Plagueis and when it was close to fruition it began to slip away.

He had yet to contact and tell his true apprentice about this as he knew that his apprentice would see this as his chance to destroy him and become the Master of the Dark Side.

That could not be allowed until Sidious was powerful enough to take his apprentice's body for himself!

He knew he would be going against the Rule of Two but Sidious was ready to become immortal and no true Sith should follow the path of a known death. One should always make oneself stronger even through such trickery as this.

Even Darth Bane himself had tried this very tactic.

Sidious forgot that Bane had not really wanted immortality but rather to force his apprentice Darth Zannah to become powerful enough to fulfill his Rule of Two.

It was at this moment that Sidious had sealed his own destruction as he never noticed a small almost insignificant presence in his mind before it slowly crept beyond his senses.

"I must make sure that fool Dooku does my bidding just right so that I can move Thanatos in to destroy him and the Jedi, with Amidala dead Anakin will now turn more to the Dark Side and I can use him to weaken Thanatos so I can then take his body!"

Never would he know that his apprentice heard every word.

**Unknown Hideout**

"Soon I shall be the Master and with my Twi'lek and now Padme I shall rule this galaxy." Thanatos said darkly as his emerald eyes turned to an acidic Sith yellow.

Andrax wrapped himself around his Master basking in his Master's power.

The darkness around them increased.

**So how about that new Naruto Manga with Hashirama being beyond God-Like. I was like daaa****** that was how he beat Madara lol anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be a timeskip next chapter to the end of AOTC so I can get to Revenge of the Sith.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I know its been a while but please don't kill me. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hoefully I can keep my muse going until the end. Enjoy everyone and review so I know what to do better next time!**

**Warning! There is a graphic scene in this chapter. If you do not wish to read it please skip past it. I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Days Later Jedi Temple Corescant

"Aayla you must find Senator Amidala soon. We can feel that she is still alive in the Force but we can't find her specific location." Jedi Master Windu said as the Twi'lek Jedi stood before the counsel.

"But Masters if I do somehow find the Senator, how would I be able to save her from her captor? If it is the same man that fought both Skywalker and Master Kenobi there is no way that I could possibly defeat this foe." The Rutian Twi'lek said with a bit of fear in her heart.

She just knew that the dark figure who had the senator was the same person from her dreams.

Every night her dreams became darker and more..sensual.

Each night the dark figure would torture her, but not with pain. He would lick her skin slowly or do things that were forbidden to the Jedi code to her body.

And each night it made her feel more alive! She could feel the Force quivering at her call each time she would meditate.

Although it wasn't the Light side of the Force that beckened to her. The Dark side lured her deeper and deeper each day.

Somehow none of the Masters had been able to sense just how far into the Dark side she had begun to sink.

She remembered just the day before she had been sent out to locate and detain a rogue space pirate group that were targetting the landing docks furthest from the Temple.

None of the space pirates had survived that meeting.

_**Flashback One Day**_

_'I wish I hadn't been sent on this pointless mission_,' Aayla thought as she watch landing dock 450D.

If only I could have been sent to Kamino with Master Kenobi if only to get out of the boredom of Corescant.

"**Is my special Twi'lek getting bored**?" the dark and seductive voice asked.

Aayla no longer searched around for the voice. She knew that she could never find the one who had invaded her mind.

Now she would only listen to it as she tried to figure out just who it was so that she could then confront them one day.

"What do you want spirit?" Aayla asked.

She had taken to calling the voice spirit due to the way it came and went. She could almost feel the scowl on 'spirit's' face whenever she called him that.

"**Hn, I just wanted to ask you how do you feel after lastnight's bit of fun.**" The voice sounded smug.

After what happened in her dreams last night it had the right to be smug!

Never had Aayla thought that being intimate with someone could be so blissful, even in her dreams!

With a deep blush Aayla said, " I have no idea what you are talking about spirit."

"**Sure you don't my blue Angel, hehe, as I remember I made you scream and squeal for a quite a bit and a lot of moaning. But I digress that is not the true reason I decided to visit you my dear.**" Sprirt's voice echoed.

"Then why have you come back?"

"**Simple, I want you to kill those space pirates. They are commiting a far sinister crime than what the Jedi know of.**"

"Never! I can't kill these Pirates even ifthey are commiting horrible crimes they must be sent before the courts!" Aayla's had practically roared into her mind.

"**Well my sweet why don't you go over to the warehouse not even sixty meters away to your left and look through the window to see just what these heathens do**." the spirit's voice snarled.

Aayla could feel the malice dripping off the voice and that compelled her legs to move on their own towards the forementioned warehouse.

A deep sense of forboding claimed Aayla's heart.

What would she see that would be so horrendous?

** Warning Rape Scene Begins!**

At the most the pirates could have some hostages from the last ship jacking but that had been a mere spare parts drop.

As she edged to the window Aayla could hear grunts and groans coming from the window.

Now her heart leapt into her throat as she heard a small whimper.

Everything in her screamed not to look into the window but her body acted of its own accord.

The sight Aayla saw would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There on the floor of the warehouse ten pirates were raping two Twi'lek girls. Both were green skinned and had blood covering their entire bodies.

The pirates didn't seem to care as two of them thrust into each girl while the other six would pull on the lekku of the girls while making snide comments.

Aayla's blood began to boil as she watched the girls getting raped. Even if this was taken before the courts the fact that the two girls were Twi'lek would allow the pirates to claim that they were being 'serviced' by two Twi'lek strippers.

Twi'lek women and girls were often sold as slaves and dancers to the highest bidder and as such were not treated as sentient beings but possessions.

It wasn't fair! Aayla herself had almost been sold into slavery had she not shown she was force-sensitive.

"**Yes my sweet Twi'lek, let your anger and hatred through. Don't suppress it, let it out and show those fools why they should never cross you**!"

Aayla's body was on auto pilot as she felt her anger and hatred boil through her body. Her lightsaber leapt into her hand.

Before she crashed through the window a small part of Aayla saw her eyes turn an acidic yellow in her reflection.

Everything else was a haze. Her body crashed through the window and immediatly she was upon the pirates.

Her deep blue blade arched through the air and in one sweep she bisected three of the pirates.

As the other seven began to realize what was going on, Aayla's mind sank further into the dark as she saw that the girls were both covered in more than just blood.

They were also covered in the pirates fluids.

Grasping her dark emotions, Aayla crushed the throat of one of the pirates that had been thrusting into one of the girls.

"Hey you Jedi scum, you ruined our good time. Since you are a Twi'lek as well and a Rutian Twi'lek at that how about you put down that weapon and come join our little..."

The pirate never finished his sentence as his head fell from his shoulders.

**Rape Ends!**

Now only five pirates remained and they were trying to grab any weapons they could lay their hands on.

One would ask how could they still be alive when a Jedi was present?

Well Aayla had decided to let them defend themselves so she could destroy their hope and then their bodies.

And that is what she did becoming nothing but a blur and in an instant the last few pirates fell literally to pieces!

"**Yes my blue Angel allow your emotions to run free and crush any who would tell you otherwise. But remember do not let your darkness control you. You control it. That is the mark of a true Sith**!"

As Aayla came out of her anger fueled haze she noted that the voice had started sounding very familiar and almost loving?

But how could a Sith know love? She had no time to ponder these questions however as she had to get the two frightened girls to safety.

_**Flashback end**_

"I will take this assignment Masters." Aayla finally said coming out of her thoughts.

Maybe if she could find the mysterious Sith, she could then find the answer to all of her questions.

She and the Jedi council were about to have their first up close encounter with said Sith.

**Jedi Temple Great Holocron Archive**

Darth Thanatos could be found lurking just inside the Archive searching for a very specific holocron that would enable him to utterly crush Sidious when the time came.

He had been able to sneak into the Jedi Temple quite easily through the use of a hidden tunnel that the Jedi were careless to leave unguarded. Cloaking his presence had been easy and even now a Jedi librarian stood only feet from him and could neither see nor sense him.

How the Jedi had fallen!

And with but a quick motion her head departed her shoulders.

With that Thanatos quickly began searching the data base for anything and everything done by Master Mace Windu.

He needed two things that only Mace could possibly have placed into the ancient Holocron.

His experience with using shatter points and his absolute mastery and usage of Vaapad.

While Thanatos was a master of Juyo, against his master Vaapad at its greatest potential would destroy Sidious.

Even Thanatos had little hope of defeating this incredible style if he allowed it to be utilised fully.

And there it was!

Mace had actually uploaded his teachings on both Vaapad and shatter points into the holocron.

He had feared that Mace would let both die with himself as he refrained from teaching anyone else other than his former apprentice Vaapad, while no one else had the shattter point ability.

Until Thanatos that is. He had discovered the ability when he was still a boy but had not trained in its usage because for all of his knowledge, Sidious had no knowing of how to truly use shatter points.

As he finished downloading all the information Mace had put into the holocron, Thanatos heard the signature snap hiss of a lightsaber.

"Stop right there Sith, you are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Republic!" Kit Fisto said with his viridian lightsaber hovering inches away from the ground.

Behind him Aayla raised her own lightsaber ready for combat.

Everyone had felt the librarians life force slip away into the Force unnaturally and both Fisto and Aayla had come to investigate on Mace's orders.

He and the rest of the Council would lock down the Temple and would then join them.

"What a surprise I get to finally meet my blue Angel in person." Thanatos said drawing his hooded cloak closer to keep his face from being seen.

Master Fisto stared at the dark figure that had murdered the librarian.

He wore all black. His imposing height of six foot showed just the barest hints of muscle.

Just under his cloak, Fisto noted that the Sith wore armor that looked very flexible.

And to finish up the the ensemble there were two lightsaber hilts on the Sith's belt. Both were slightly curved.

This lead Fisto to believing that the Sith was at least an adept dueler.

'_Blue Angel? Does he mean Aayla? Has she been turmed to the dark side_?' Each of these questions floated through Fisto's mind within the span of a second.

That was all he had as the Sith drew both of his sabers and then did something that Fisto would never have thought of.

He connected both blades at the hilts using a hidden magnetic clasp.

"Just who are you Sith?!" Aayla almost screamed as her emotions became a typhoon of action.

"I shall allow you both the pleasure of my name. Call me Darth Thanatos!"

With that the newly named Darth ignited both of his blades and after getting a secure grip on his now saber staff he blurred forward to the Jedi.

Only their many years in using the force were Fisto and Aayla able to block his first attack.

Fisto realized after the first strike that he could recognize small parts of Thanatos's fighting style.

It was very similar to the Vaapad created by Windu but that couldn't be right.

The only people that had been taught or learned Vaapad were dead or Jedi!

With little time left to think about it Fisto jumped forward enhancing his speed with the Force.

Using the basic mechanics of Shii-Cho to try and disarm his opponent.

However Thanatos would have none of that. Swinging his saber staff in a circular motion he began to parry each and every attempt made by Fisto.

Thanatos could feel Fisto's frustration through the Force. Fisto was beginning to let go of his control and using the unpredictable Shii-Cho with no control was not a very conducive plan to fight against a Sith of Thanatos's caliber.

Thanatos let his own emotions take hold as he went on the offensive using Juyo's unpredictable and powerful attacks.

Aayla could only watch, her lightsaber forgotten as she watched Master Fisto battle the now named Darth Thanatos.

In person she could feel his power encompassing everything. It was a darkness calling to her yet she could also feel a sliver of...light?

His lightsaber staff was a blur as he used circular twirls to get the maximum movement from his light staff.

His attacks were unchoreographed and bold. Moving in a blur his two icy violet blades repeatledly clashed against green.

The slight curve in both handles allowed him to now have better control over the blades and a better reach so Thanatos could reach more angles against his opponent.

Suddenly an azure blade joined a blade lock between Thanatos and Fisto.

Aayla's blade quickly pushed against Thanatos's saber staff and swumg in a low arc trying to bisect him.

Almost dancing backwards Thanatos switched from Juyo to Makashi and took his staff apart back into two blades.

Switching to a single blade, Thanatos used his maneuvarability to keep both Jedi from gaining an advantage against him.

Icy violet met azure blue and viridian green in an elegant dance of death.

_'I must be careful I don't want to kill my blue angel. But Fisto might not survive this battle. And I can't fight the entire council no matter how powerful I am_.' Thanatos thought.

"Come Master Fisto, I thought you would be a formidable opponent. Even with help you can barely keep up with me while I hold back my true strength." Thanatos goaded using the dun moch technique employed usually by Sith.

This technique would break the concentration of the opponent as well as use some psychological warfare against the opponents.

Fisto's expression darkened as he was mocked. He realized from the moment that the fight started that he was outmatched even with Aayla's help.

Without warning Thanatos blade passed through Fisto's right hand causing his saber to fall to the ground.

Aayla seeing her fellow Jedi in trouble jumped forward again trying to decapitate the Sith but her blade was effectively deflected.

"Now its only you and I blue angel. I see that you are a practitioner of Djem So, why don't you use the anger I feel in you to become unstoppable?" Thanatos asked Aayla as he once again locked blades with her.

With his words acting like a faucet, Aayla let her anger run wild. It showed greatly in her more powerful strikes and intense counter attacks.

_'Now she will be mine'_, Thanatos thought parrying another blow that would have bifurcated him.

**'Come now blue angel if you want to defeat me you are going to have to use your anger not let it use you**.' Thanatos said into Aayla's mind.

Her strikes became more powerful and controlled as she brought her anger to a level that she could control.

Each time their sabers met Aayla would see visions of a young boy being beaten and hated by those older than him.

_**Vision**_

"_Uncle please I didn't mean to hit Dudley! He hit me first_!" A young boy with dark hair and the greenest eyes said.

A whale of a man was over him with a raised belt.

_"You hit my Dudley** freak!** I'm going to break you boy_!"

_**Vision end**_

_**Vision**_

_"Aunt Petunia I have finished your garden may I please have some dinner now_?" the innocent looking boy asked as his unkempt hair blew in the wind.

_"No you** freak**, you ruined my garden and don't deserve any food! Now get to your cupboard_!" A horse faced woman screamed. Hate practically glowed in her eyes as she looked at the boy.

The garden won the best garden award the next day.

_**Vision End**_

_**Vision**_

_"Yeah you freak no one likes you just go and die_!" A young Dudley Dursley and his friends tormented the same dark haired boy as he huddled in in a corner.

'_Why do they hate me so much!_' was the thought running through the boys mind.

_**Vision end**_

"You are a good duelist my special angel, but you are no match for me." With that Thanatos made two quick thrusts and slightly tapped both Aayla's arm and leg making her fall to the ground.

"This fight is over. I would play more but I sense the council coming and as I am now I would not be able to fight them all at once and not get an injury that would hinder me against my true opponent."

"The Masters will stop you and your Master! The Sith shall never win!" Aayla proclaimed while holding onto her shoulder.

She used the Force to dull the pain and slightly heal her injuries.

"I doubt that but ask yourself even if they did would you really want them to kill me?" As he asked this question he revealed his green eyes.

Aayla remembered her vision and knew that this man was that boy from her vision.

"You are him.."

She never got to finish her sentence as Thanatos appeared behind her and knocked her out.

'Now that she knows my appearance somewhat I'll have to take her away.' The Dark Apprentice thought to himself as he quickly picked her up and masked both of their presence's in the Force.

Quickly heading to the tunnel from which he came he bypassed the Jedi Masters by a few seconds.

**Timeskip Several Days Geonosis**

It had been a rough few days for the Jedi Council as they made excuses to the public about how an unnamed assailant broke into their archives.

Of course they had to report nothing was stolen so the public wouldn't worry about someone trying to use Jedi secrets against the Republic.

After Aayla had been kidnapped the Temple had been put on high alert but due to the severity of Count Dooku's actions on Geonosis there weren't many Knights left to guard the Temple as they all set out to confront the Count.

**_Flashback Corescant_**

After Palpatine heard which Jedi had been kidnapped he knew immediately that his apprentice had attacked the Temple.

He was of course furious and wanted to extract a pound of flesh from his reckless apprentice for almost ruining the plans that had been set into motion. But he had been unable to contact his wayward student.

It was as if he dropped out of known space!

'I may need to accelerate my plans to take Thanatos' body.' Sidious thought. He had trained his apprentice to his full abilities and knew just how talented his apprentice was.

"So Jedi Master's you will head to Geonosis to check out reports of a droid army? When should I expect to hear from you again and do you have any idea where Knight Secura could be?" Palpatine asked with false concern.

If he could perhaps get the Jedi to find their Knight his apprentice wouldn't be too far away.

"Chancellor we will be leaving for Geonosis immediately and ascertain whether or not if this conflict can be resolved." Mace Windu answered as he studied Palpaltine.

There was something definitely off with the politician. Mace could feel a sliver of darkness but it kept vanishing before he could figure out exactly what it meant.

"As for Knight Secura, we are still looking for her assailant but we will find them soon."

'_Useless Jedi! I need to find Thanatos before he becomes too powerful to overcome!'_ Sidious thought as the Jedi Masters left his office._  
_

Quickly calling his 'apprentice' Darth Tyranus to let him know that the Jedi would be heading his way.

'_Maybe that fool Tyranus will kill off most of the Jedi and weaken their hold.' _

Yet again Sidious never felt the small link that Thanatos used to peer into his mind.

**Flashback end**

Mace Windu had gathered 210 Jedi Knights to take to Geonosis to save Obi-wan and Anakin from Count Dooku and that is where we find the last dozen Jedi in a circle protecting each other as droids surrounded them.

Count Dooku had just offered to let the Jedi become slaves but was refused by Mace.

Bodies littered the ground. Lightsabers spread around the arena never to again be lit by their owners.

It truly was a sad day for the Jedi Order and way.

"Well Master Windu if you will not submit then you all must be destroyed." With those words Count Dooku made a hand sign and the thousands of droids surrounding the Jedi aimed their weapons to fire once more.

Before they could fire plasma bolts began raining on them from the sky destroying hundreds of droids with each blast. Descending from the sky as a savior to the last remnants of the Jedi, Grand Master Yoda and the new Republican Clone Army surrounded the Jedi in a perimeter to save the survivors.

Count Dooku knew as soon as he saw the ships that his 'Master's' plan to destroy the Republic was now in true motion and quickly had the Nemoidians leave the planet as he took possession of the plans for the Death Star.

'_Master Sidious will be pleased that his plan is coming as he foresaw'_ Dooku thought as he rode his swoop bike to his secret hangar bay to leave the planet safely.

Unfortunately for him, Obi-wan and Anakin saw his flight path and began tailing him in an effort to end the war before it even began.

"Master since Dooku is a Sith maybe he knows where that other one took Padme, we could question him to find her!" Anakin exclaimed passionately.

The last few days for both Master and Padawan had been more than trying as Anakin spent every waking moment thinking of Padme instead of his mission.

Obi-wan knew that he would have to have another talk with his Padawan about his obsession with the Senator before it got too out of hand.

As Dooku made it to the hangar both Jedi quickly followed him in ready to battle.

**On Dooku's Sith Infiltrator**

Darth Thanatos sat in Dooku's ship waiting for his Master's puppet apprentice to arrive so he could see just how powerful the former Jedi Master was. He might even sow a bit of chaos for his Master and Dooku and keep them at each other's throats until he had mastered all he could from the data banks of Windu's holocron as well as gaining experience.

With his learning curve and motivation he would have the teachings mastered within a year.

As he watched Dooku arrive and soon after begin battle with the same Jedi he had spared, Thanatos noted that Skywalker had only slightly improved in his Djem So technique but his temper and anger hindered him more than helped.

Count Dooku's use masterful of Makashi kept both Jedi from being able to gain any advantage over him.

Dooku's technique was superb even Thanatos had to admit but he could see the former Jedi's age affecting him more than he let on.

As Skywalker yet again attacked in a futile attempt to avenge the now incapacitated Obi-wan he questioned Dooku about the kidnapping of Padme.

While Dooku's facial expressions never changed Thanatos could feel his confusion through the Force.

Already a seed of doubt had been placed in Dooku's mind and Thanatos didn't have to lift a finger to cause it!

But thinking about young Skywalker's question reminded the Sith apprentice of his two new house mates and just how kidnapping Aayla affeccted Padme.

_**Flashback Few Days Undisclosed Location**_

"Where am I? Just why have you taken me you _Sith?!_" One Aayla Secura asked through her clenched teeth.

She was lying on a bed with Force inhibiiting Ysalamir lizard's hooked on a special harness spread over her body keeping her from accessing any of her Force abilities.

Her light flesh wounds had been healed and were now covered in bandages.

**"**I have taken you to a safe location that will be your new home for the foreseeable future until I can kill my master and his 'false' apprentice." Darth Thanatos said as he twirled her lightsaber in his hands.

"As for why I brought you here, did you not think that the Jedi would forget your use of the Dark Side even if they had defeated me somehow?"

That question brought Aayla up short.

She knew the Jedi Council were strict on their stance about using emotions and the Dark Side.

She would have been expelled by the end of the day and sent back to Ryloth and probably sold as a slave to the highest bidder!

Never would she let that happen!

"Now you understand why I took you away. I could never let one such as you become a slave to some Hutt or gangster in this galaxy."

His voice filled with an emotion that Aayla was not readily able to identify and truthfully she didn't want to.

She feared what she would feel in return.

Already she could feel a very deep attraction to him and after having more visions of what he must have been like as a child she could see how someone as him could be corrupted ton the dark side.

"Anyway I will be heading to Geonosis soon but fear not, you will have company in the form of Senator Amidala who is also my house guest."

With that a door opened and in walked said Senator.

Although she had been missing for a while and in the company of a Sith no less, Padme still looked gorgeous if not a bit..happier?

Why would she be happy as a prisoner?

"Thanatos, I know you have brought her here and why you did it so I will not question you about it. But could you please find it in yourself to let her out of that blasted contraption?" Padme asked and almost ordered at the same time.

Even in captivity she was still a spitfire.

For a moment Aayla looked at the Senator as if she were insane speaking to such a powerful Sith as if he were a child.

Would he strike her down for her impertinence?

Yet Thanatos just chuckled, his hooded head bobbing slightly up and down.

"Andrax was right about you being stubborn, fine if she promises not to attack or try to escape. Not that you really could because as soon as you leave this place my Master would destroy you both before you could even begin to enjoy your freedom. Then he would proceed to try and steal my body in an attempt to become more powerful."

Both Aayla and Padme looked horrified as they noted the almost accepting tone in which Thantos spoke.

As if he knew that no matter what he did he would lose his body.

Neither realized that Thanatos was subtly manipulating them both to keep them from trying to escape while he was away.

Over the term of Padme's imprisonment/stay, Thanatos had been forming a deeper connection to her.

Although he would never fully agree on her policy of a Republic, he could respect her views.

He hated to think about it but part of what he said was true.

If they left the hide out Sidious would sense them and rush to kill them and then Thanatos would have a death battle too early with his master.

Using the bond he had formed with both women he could feel their protective instincts slightly rising.

That puzzled him greatly.

How could they truly care for someone such as he? Did he even know what it meant to care for someone?

He thought before meeting Aayla that he loved her but he now knew it had been a deep seated lust. But now it felt like more as he had visions of her life each night and Padme's.

It was infuriating and intoxicating at the same time.

He brought his attention back to both women as they agreed to stay in the hideout.

With that he released Aayla from the Ysalamir harness.

"I will leave tonight but while I'm away Andrax shall protect you both and if you need anything I have trustworthy servants to attend you."

As he left the room Andrax slithered in scaring Aayla almost out of her mind. Wrapping around Padme's shoulders the great serpent said, "_Yesss special Twi'lek will be good for my Master, you shall keep him from getting too light while this one shall keep him from getting too dark."_ Although Padme couldn't truly understand Andrax she could definitely tell what he meant in the way his body wrapped protectively around her.

Meanwhile Thanatos had stopped around the corner when he heard his familiar speak and it left him speechless to see that his partner was right.

Deciding to dwell on it later the apprentice set off to his ship to have a little fun with the 'Pretender' of a Sith Dooku.

_**Flashback End**_

Coming out of his thoughts Thanatos was just in time to see Dooku collapse a pillar down towards Master Kenobi and Skywalker in an attempt to flee from Yoda.

_'Can't have that Dooku, I must test you for myself and see where I stand against you.'_

With that Thanatos let his presence be known unleashing 30% of his power and making the very air around the ship sizzle with dark power.

It was time to show them all what a true Sith could do.

**Hey guys I know it has been a while since I have updated but life has gotten very crazy and stressful for me as I do summer school and two jobs. Well we are ending up AOTC and will soon start ROTS and then back to Earth. I have a few new stories I want to do but I'm going to update some of my other ones first. Just know that it is Naruto like I hope you have never seen him before! Thanks to all reviewers for this story. It has become my most popular one so I shall try and keep this one updated often enough. If anyone has any ideas for me than shoot me a pm and I might add in some of those elements. **


End file.
